


For Me

by Capucine



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Gen, Merry Christmas, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 10:11:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2847281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capucine/pseuds/Capucine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lovina (who much prefers Lovino) is sure that Antonio, his foster father doesn't understand that the 'girl' he's raised is actually a boy. He's on the cusp of womanhood body-wise, and is much dismayed. However, Antonio may understand better than Lovino thinks...</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Just thought this would be a nice Christmas treat.

Lovino stared in the mirror, naked from the waist up. He poked and prodded at his chest, which, at the age of thirteen, had been growing ever more lumpy. Two blobs of fat sat there, two blobs that he hated with his whole heart. He could feel the tears in his eyes as he cupped them in his hands, dismayed to find that, not only were they bigger than his sister's, Felicia, but they were uneven. There was no hiding them, no masking them with large t-shirts, which was all he ever wore. Finally, there was no chance to keep them from the general public.

Lovino sniffled, glaring at his body in the mirror. "I hate you!" He slammed his fist into the mirror, but it didn't break, it only hurt his hand.

He'd been looking on the internet lately, and he'd discovered that there was something that could hide the dreaded breasts called a binder. It made them flat, and he already knew that wrapping it in ace bandages made it impossible to breathe, and hurt a lot. He'd also discovered horrible pictures of destroyed (in the bad way) breasts.

He had put his hand on the monitor screen, and willed the binder to come out of the computer, but it was just wishful thinking.

Now, again, he stared into the mirror, smushing his breast down with his hands. It did no good, he already knew that. Again, wishful thinking.

"Lovina! It's almost time to open presents!" Antonio, her foster father, called from downstairs.

Lovino groaned, and hurried to throw on a bra (which only further defined his breasts), a Christmas sweatshirt, and jeans. As he ran down the stairs, he thought of last year's gift: a purple sweater dress, horribly short and with a big bow on the front. He steeled himself for whatever gift Antonio would give him this year: makeup, girly shoes, perfume or body spray, a curling iron... It could be almost anything girl-related.

He entered the room. The Christmas tree twinkled, and there were about three gifts underneath, one messily wrapped (from him to Antonio) and one medium size box and a tiny rectangle of a package.

"Merry Christmas, Lovina!" Antonio grinned his white, huge smile, and seized him up in a hug. "I know it's not a lot of things, but I think you'll really appreciate them!"

It had been about ten presents for him last year. Lovino tried to think what Antonio could have gotten him as he wriggled out of the hug. "Yeah, okay." It was probably something techy, and a gift card to some girly store. Still, it wouldn't be the worst present Lovino had ever received, and he could just pass on the girly clothes he bought to Felicia.

He refused to admit to himself that it bummed him out that most of his stuff would probably just go on to Felicia, as the purple sweater dress had.

Antonio's grin didn't falter. "You open the bigger one first. Then the small one."

Lovino sighed, and picked up the medium box. It was very light, and it didn't move when he shook it a little. Not unusual; it might even be some little statuette, like a Disney Princess or an angel or something. Probably something sentimental; Antonio was a very sentimental guy.

Lovino's heart gave a painful twist. Antonio didn't know he didn't want this stuff. Antonio called him his little princess, precious angel, darling daughter. If he knew that Lovino was, in his brain, a guy... he would flip his lid. He might even make Lovino leave, crossing himself and blessing the house with holy water.

"Well? Are you going to open it?" Antonio looked like he couldn't contain his joy. He certainly thought what he got Lovino this year would finally make him smile, or laugh, or say with glee, 'This is exactly what I wanted! How did you know?'

"Yeah," Lovino sighed, and tore the paper off. It was a package, with black marker covering the addresses. Lovino peeled back the tape, and opened the package.

The thing inside was white, made out of cloth. It made his heart stutter, eyes wide. He lifted it out of the box, unsure if he was seeing what he thought he was seeing. He gaped a moment. "A...Antonio... this is..."

"You did want a binder, right? I didn't misunderstand?" Antonio said, looking earnestly over at him.

That was when Lovino burst into tears, and hugged Antonio tightly. Antonio seemed to take that as a yes, and hugged him back tightly.

"How did you know?" Lovino sobbed, and he felt Antonio rub his back.

"Eh, honestly, you didn't clear your search history..." Antonio said a bit sheepishly. As Lovino let go, he pulled back, and said, "So, do you still want to be called Lovina? Or something else?"

"L... Lovino." The name he called himself in his head, finally said out loud. His face was red from crying, but he grinned. "I want to be called Lovino."

"Okay. And you want to be called him and stuff, right? Or, I mean, do you?" Antonio seemed a little flustered, like he wasn't entirely sure of what to do.

"Yes. Yes," Lovino cried.

"Open the second gift," Antonio said, handing the slim package to him. "But be careful."

Lovino opened it, sniffling. A cardstock, with writing on it, was inside. 'This entitles the receiver to: One Legal Name Change; and One New Wardrobe, if desired.'

"You big jerk," Lovino cried, unable to comprehend the big change.

Antonio seemed to know that meant, 'I love you,' and ruffled Lovino's hair. "You can also get a haircut, if that's what you want. We don't have to do it all at once, though, we can ease into it, any time you're ready."

Lovino hugged Antonio for the second time, and sobbed into his chest.

It had to be the best Christmas he had ever had.


End file.
